The Doctor of Miracle City
by Overlord-Zenorac
Summary: Arriving in Miracle City after regenerating, the Doctor must deal with a lot of things. Making friends with the tiger-based hero, a raven-based villain falling for him (in more ways than one), dealing with the vast array of villains in Miracle City and dealing with regenerating into a child? How will the Doctor Cope? You're just going to have to read and find out.
1. Tally-Ho!

**Chapter 1: Tally-Ho!**

He really didn't want to go. This was only his 10th regeneration as the Doctor (besides that one that he classified as 'The War Doctor' or 'Medic',) & he liked it. Walking around inside his one constant companion, the TARDIS, he let his eyes water. He was over 900 years old and he was still so sentimental about his lives. Almost chuckling at the realisation, he noticed his hand beginning to glow that depressingly golden-orange colour.

Pressing a few buttons on his beloved TARDIS, still hearing the song of the universe, he felt it slowly fly towards space. Still circling the spire-like centre, he pressed a few more buttons and pulling a lever, he finally stopped. He could feel it now, that painful feeling of his cells dying one by one.

The Doctor lifted his arms, the glow erupting from them growing to a near blinding point; he blinked away the tears from his eyes. "I-I don't want to go..." the dying timelord whispered, feeling that burning feeling, he flung his heads into the air as regeneration energy fired out of him.

Fires erupted from the TARDIS; Pillars fell & windows were broken, but all the Doctor knew was that he was changing. Letting out a scream, he fell to the floor, finally stabilising in a new form.

"Look at that! I am so short!" the 950-ish year old timelord yelled, seemingly overjoyed by the fact that his brown pinstriped suit hung very loosely from him as he rose from the floor. "oooh, high pitched voice!" he squealed, his voice so childish in comparison to his last regeneration, "I'm a dwarf now...Well that's one for the books." Giggling slightly, he trudged around the TARDIS, trousers falling down his small legs, wanting to see what he looked like, he opened one of the TARDIS's drawers & pulled out a small hand mirror. "Oh! Well that's...Different..." the Doctor murmured, seeing that his face was smooth and that of an earthen child, roughly ten, & he had such golden curly locks. He gazed into his lime green eyes & was only jolted out of his stare contest with himself when he felt himself flung to the left.

Finally noticing his rather beaten up companion, the now child-formed Doctor pushed himself off the grating floor and leaned heavily against the railing as he felt the room spinning around him."Oh I'm crashing!" he yelled with a manic grin, jumping out of his overly bit trousers & gripped the control console. Pressing buttons in haste, he failed to notice the screen indicating that he was falling towards Mexico. Giving up on controlling the TARDIS, he leaned back and let out a huge laugh, "TALLY-HO!"

"El Tigre, you should not have tried to defeat THE GENIUS OF DR. CHIPOTLE JR.!" The mad scientist yelled, throwing his head back & laughing as his Guacamole Golem punched the pintsized hero into a nearby wall.

The day had started off so well for the tiger based hero. He had hung out at the arcade with Frida for a few hours before school & Vice Principal Chakal had been off sick for the week. It had been so good, until Dr jalapeño Jnr. had to try and rob the miracle city bank. I mean, how cliché is that?

"C'mon Dr hot sauce Jr.! Couldn't you save the bank robbery to another day?" El Tigre asked, slashing off the man-made monster's tasty arm off.

"DR CHIPOTLE JR.! IT'S DR CHIPOTLE JR.!" The angry crazy haired boy yelled, pointing his mechanical hand at him, transforming it into its laser firing state. "I'll just have to write that ON YOUR GRAaaaaaaVE!"

"Wait! Look over there!" the belted super-hero yelled, pointing at something behind the pepper-based villain.

"I'm not falling for such a Si-"Dr Chipotle Jr. began, before he was hit by an astoundingly powerful force, knocking out the small scientist. Seeing his master in distress, the Guacamole Monster gripped the unconscious boy and made his way with haste back to the lair.

El Tigre, however, didn't bother to try and stop the golem as he was in shock. In front of his was a big blue box. A WOODEN box. One that fell from the sky, hit Dr chili-sauce Jr. and stood there as if it hadn't done any of that.

Blinking slightly, El Tigre slowly read what was written on the top of the box. "Police public call box? What the Santa Maria is that?" he queried to himself as he took a step towards the unknown, slowly raising his hand to grab the handle and open the door.

He was beaten to the punch though, as the door was flung open by a grinning pre-teen, seemingly oblivious that the shirt & jacket he was wearing was WAY too big for him AND that he wasn't wearing any pants (American for trousers, I've learned). "Hey there, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" the curly haired boy asked, walking out of the wooden box and closing it, not seeming to notice the gently steaming tarmac below him.

The tiger-based hero blinked again, before looking around him to see if this was some kind of trick (Frida had tricked him with something unbelievable before) and simply said, "uhh, Miracle City."

"Ah! I'm in Mexico!" The boy yelled, grinning even more manically as he did a small spin before looking back at El Tigre. "Then you must be, El Tigre then? Heard so much about you" he asked, taking a step towards him and shook the unmoving 13-year old hero. "I'm the Doctor, Pleased to meet you."

Slowly shaking back, the Tiger based villain slowly smiled back, liking the attention of this odd person, "Gracias..Wait, Doctor? Doctor who?" the costumed Manny asked, noticing the smile on growing wider on the boy.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor stated, letting go of the gloved hand and looked back at his trashed TARDIS, then down at his half naked form, "And I need a new outfit."


	2. En Garde!

**Chapter 2: En Garde!**

It took a lot for the citizens of Miracle city to stop and stare, but seeing one of their renowned heroes (and part-time trouble maker) with a half naked child wearing a big brown coat, they did just that. However, the two didn't seem to notice the curious, puzzled and confused stares from the surrounding populace, as they were too deep in conversation.

"So, you're saying that that caja de madera is a space-ship?" The masked teen asked, looking at the curly haired Doctor in a little shock. It's not every day that you learn that there was aliens out there...And that they didn't have cool space-ships.

"Yep," The Doctor replied, popping the 'P', as he looked past the mystically powered hero as he noticed that they had just passed the most popular (as there was only one) costume shop in Miracle city. "And she's called the TARDIS..." He murmured as he stopped and walked towards the shops door.

"Turd-as?" Manny asked, still walking ahead before noticing that the blond haired alien had disappeared. "Doctor?" El tigre asked, looking around for him, then noticed that the door to the 'tienda de disfraces ciencia ficción' and walked into the store and was greeted with a green velvet jacket thrown at his face.

"Had that already, nope, nada...Nada is a good word, remind me to use that more," The Doctor murmured to himself, pulling out various types of outfits from a cowboy outfits to a rocket man to an El Tigre outfit. "Oooooh, this looks good," the childlike Doctor muttered as he pulled out a black matador outfit, beautifully embellished with light golden-green. Looking beneath the coat he discovered a white ruffled shirt with a bright red foulard and fell in love with it.

"Are you loco?" El Tigre asked as he looked at the costume that was in the curly haired boy's hand, "I don't suppose you have cash on you?"

"Nope," The 12th regeneration retorted, walking up to the shop's owner and fumbled about in his overly big jacket pocket for his wonderful piece of paper and then showed the shop owner it, "John Smith: Kid costume inspector."

Manny jaw dropped at what happened next: The clerk believed him & after a few minutes the two left, the Doctor now dressed in his new outfit and Manny looking at him confused. "John Smith: Costume Inspector?"

"Psychic paper," The Doctor replied simply, pulling things out of his brown coat and shoving them into the pockets of his new jacket, like his sonic screwdriver, the 3-D glassed, a Yo-Yo, a Christmas bauble, etc. ('How much stuff can he fit in his pockets?'.) "Basic psychic manipulation, quite useful actually," he began, throwing the coat over his shoulder, before stopping suddenly, "Oh yes!"

Manny jumped slightly at his sudden exclaim, "What?!" The Doctor only turned to him and smirked hopefully, gently fixing his foulard, "I can't stay in the TARDIS tonight, so...?"

"You want to stay at mi casa?" El Tigre asked, raising an eyebrow at the idea. He had literally met this weird teen 20 minutes ago and was now in the position of letting him stay the night in his house. "Eh..."

However, unfortunately (or rather fortunately for El Tigre) a loud girlish scream was heard coming from a few blocks away. "Well I got to-" Manny began, eyes closed and smiling on the inside that he didn't have to answer the Doctor right then, but upon opening his eyes he noticed that the curly haired teen was running towards the yell. "Hey wait up!" El Tigre yelled, running after the Doctor.

After a quick run (one that Manny was breathing a little heavily after) the two arrived at the Miracle city museum. Upon arrival, the doors to the building were blown off their hinges & a golden, humanoid shaped, machine with a grey haired oldie visible due to the transparent dome that topped the machine.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor didn't notice the look of recognition that both El Tigre and the villain shared, before point the device at him. "En Garde!" he yelled with a grin, pressing the button as an audible 'oooooooo' sound was heard.

"What th-?" The older villain said in confusion, before he abruptly fell to the ground, the mechanical exoskeleton reverting to its golden sombrero state.

"Granpappi!" El Tigre yelled, running towards his dazed grandpa, who looked to the tube holding boy in bafflement.

"Eyeh?! Qué ha passado?!" Puma Loco demanded, pointing an angry finger at the Doctor, who only looked baffled at the two.

Running over to sombrero wearing villain, he smiled slightly, "Hello there, I'm the Doctor and if I remember right, you're Puma Loco, the evil Grandfather of El Tigre," he said, grabbing the older (only in form) man's hand and shook it heartily, "Sorry about all that, but you were robbing that museum, so I had to stop you."

"Pero, se stole that costume," El Tigre pointed out, after his grandfather stole his hand back from the oddly dressed alien.

"No I didn't..." The Doctor replied, before stopping in realization that he had essentially done just that. "He gave it to me after I showed him a blank piece of paper," he reasoned, throwing his arms back slightly in defense. "Anyway, can I stay over then?"

"At Casa De Macho?" Puma Loco queried, looking to his grandson in mild shock, hoping that this person who could transform his sombrero at will wasn't going back to his house.

"..." El Tigre finally considered it. This boy was so intriguing. He came in a space ship (a big blue box), he willingly wears a tacky matador costume (not that Manny Rivera would ever be seen in it...Again) and he stopped his grandfathers stealing spree by using a light-up remote thing. "Uh...Yeah, Por qué no?"


	3. A chance encounter with a Raven

Chapter 3: A chance encounter with a Raven.

The Doctor loved chicken enchiladas. I guess you learn something new about your regeneration every day. He also learned that he had no table manners as he was all but throwing the cheese-y covered food into his waiting mouth. After finishing his third plate of the delicious food (even better than Jelly Babies) he looked up at the three Rivera, licking his tomato covered lips as they all looked at him in a mix of awe, disgust and confusion. "That was great," he said, taking off his dirty foulard and wiped the rest of his food covered face. "I should go to Mexico more often...Not America though.." he said with a little shiver at the memory of his hospital visit.

The father of Manny, Rudolph the Doctor heard, was slowly pushing his plate away from himself apparently losing his appetite (Why though the Doctor, with bits of tortilla in his hair, didn't know.) "So, mi Hijo, who is this...boy?" he asked, trying to figure out what to describe the badly dressed boy with no etiquette. However, before Manny could respond the 'boy' responded himself.

"John Smith," the Doctor replied as he put his messy foulard into his pocket, to be cleaned later, and pulled out his telepathic paper, "Exchange student from the UK."

White Pantera looked at the paper a little confused before looking at Manny again, who only shrugged playfully, "Okay, John...Make sure to stick by Manny, it's very dangerous here," the masked father said, taking his plate back and used his fork to take a bite out of it, thankful that 'John' had finished eating.

After a few hours of watching TV (With Manny leaving to go on an adventure with a blue haired girl: Freddy or something) and grandfather Rivera glaring daggers at him, The Doctor headed off to bed. Although he very rarely needed to sleep, about 3 hours a month, he was always shattered after a regeneration so he decided to take a good 3-4 hours of rest. Resting back in the sleeping bag on Manny floor, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He always hated sleep, because it was always the one time that he couldn't run, and images of his past would run through his mind like demons in the night.

 _"_ _No. I'm not human!" he screamed, flailing about as the anaesthetic mask was placed over his mouth. "It's okay, I've got this," Grace said, smiling softly at him as the room darkened around him and then an incision was made and a probe was sent into his heart._

 _"_ _EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"_

 _"_ _See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Rose told him behind the vault door, obviously frightened as the Dalek came towards her. He couldn't do anything...He couldn't save her. "EXTERMINATE!"_

 _"_ _Rose hold on! Hold on!" he yelled, holding onto the clamp as he saw Rose get lifted up horizontally. Please, hold on...NO!_

 _"_ _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!" "For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious." BANG_

Sitting bolt upright in his sleeping bag, the Doctor scanned the room, eyes wide and wet. Manny had come home at some point and was asleep in his bed (or at least the snoring suggested that) and the clock indicated that it was 4:45AM "I am the Doctor...I need some air..." he muttered quietly to himself, throwing off the covers and getting to his feet.

 **Meanwhile...**

Zoë Aves, AKA Black Cuervo, was sneaking into the safety deposit building, intent on stealing the black platinum diamond pearl. Jumping silently to the ground, she easily skipped past the flash light toting night guard and searched through the once locked safes for the diamond.

Musing over a golden watch, she finally discovered the diamond she had been here to find. "Oh chu are pretty," She murmured with a small grin, eyeing the diamond with a grin. Unfortunately, that's when the flashlight beamed over her figure. "Freeze! I have a gun!" The guard yelled, fumbling with the holster.

Black Cuervo quickly pounced on him, causing him to fall back, before she jumped off of him and landed on her feet. "Chu were too slow," she chuckled as she jogged towards the window that she had entered through.

However, the guard managed to hastily get to his feet and was chasing after her. He couldn't let her steal that diamond...This was the third time this week already that this place was robbed this week (it was only Tuesday!) and he was told he'd be fired if another thing was stolen.

Seeing that she was being followed, she jumped up and let her jetpack take her up into the sky and was looked back down at the guard, who had finally managed pull the gun out of the holster and aimed it at her. Quickly turning away from him, she sped up and reached a good 3 stories up before hearing a single gunshot. Hearing a stutter, she suddenly noticed her jetpack had stopped and that her ascent had slowed down. "Oh...Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she squealed as she plummeted towards earth, not knowing what to do now. She closed her eyes and only hoped that she didn't break too many things when she fell. However, the fates had other ideas that night as two lives met that night.

The Doctor had made it quite far in his walk, already in the middle of the sleeping town, looking about with a small frown. With no-one to talk to and nothing to distract him he reminisced about times gone by. He discovered that this regeneration reminisced more of the bad than the good of his past. Shaking his head, he heard a loud yelling from quite close to him.

Running towards the scream, he smiled widely to himself, happy that there was something to do now. However, what he didn't expect was a helmeted girl to be falling from the sky. Running as fast as his small legs could take him, he jumped into the air and grabbed the descending girl in mid-air, before his back met the ground in a rather forceful matter.

"Oooooh...My spine...and everything else..." He breathed out, still holding the helmeted girl in his arms subconsciously.

After a few moments, the girl in his arms looked up at him, eyeing in surprise, "Who are chu?" she asked, pushing out of his grip so that she was straddling him slightly. Taking a good look at her, somewhat, saviour she decided on two things: 1. He was kinda cute & 2\. He must have been at some kind of party or else he dressed himself in the dark.

"I'm the Doctor..." He muttered, letting out a small cough as air was allowed back into his (loosely called) lungs. "And please don't take me to a hospital..." he murmured, head falling back to ground as he passed out, an orange gooey pool slowly growing from where it lay.


	4. Just One Slap Away

Chapter 4: Just One Slap Away.

 **A/N: Yet another chapter in the thrilling story of the AU Doctor story. I hope that all of my many, many fans like the way this goes *a tumble weed flies across the ground as I look around for my many, many fans*...Aaaaanyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 _The Doctor was energetically pressing buttons and pulling levers in the TARDIS, "….What's it like Doctor?" Rose asked innocently, sitting in one of the inner circle's chairs._

 _"What's what like?" The Doctor asked, looking over at her from his constant console work. Seeing Rose frown slightly, he stopped on the other half of the console._

 _"…Regenerating…It looked like it hurt..." Rose murmured bashfully, her hands fidgeting slightly in her lap._

 _The Doctor looked right at her, thinking hard on what he should tell her. He knew telling her the truth about how it felt that it would make her sad…Making her sad was one thing that the Doctor would never do. Making his way across the console, he rested back on it, "It's just like a dull pain, like growing pains but all over, Weeeeell, more like a mix of growing pains and pins and needles all over," he said, smiling right through that lie. He could see that Rose didn't buy it. She always could see right through him._

 _She didn't have to tell him just how much she cared for him then as she gently took his hand in hers, giving him a small smile, eye glowing that magical glow that only glowed for him. Those magical blue eyes, that…_

…One dark red eye and that black highlighted fringe that always enticed him. Wait…That's not right. Blinking his eyes open, he noticed that the eye he was looking into wasn't Rose's. They weren't filled with empathy or concern, mostly just curiosity. It was just some gothic girl with one eye covered. "Who are chu?" the black haired girl with purple highlights asked, all sounding so distorted in the Doctor's wibbly wobbly mind.

"I-I'm the Doctor…" the curly haired teen replied, closing his eyes tightly to try and alleviate the pounding in his head, which only succeeded in getting him a light slap across the cheek. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked in a bewildered tone as he pushed himself a 'slapping distance' away from her.

"Who are chu Doctor?" the Goth girl asked, this time her voice filled with annoyance. Not being able to think properly with his pounding headache and not wanting to be attacked by her again, he did what he did so many times: he exaggerated the truth (Lied). "I'm John Smith," he moaned out, closing his eyes again in the hope that this would sate this vile woman's questions. No such luck.

"You saved Black Cuervo. Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing at his closed ones. Gently rubbing his temples, the curly haired alien finally opened his eyes, head still mixed up, "Who's Black Cuervo?"

This question only seemed to anger the girl more because she gave him a slightly harder slap. "Black Cuervo's the super macho villain that chu threw yourself at," She semi-boasted, before then adding, though she would have died, so why did chu help her pequeña chico?"

"Because I help people," The Doctor said as his head-pounding slowly transformed into only a small throb. 'I wonder if this what it felt like for the Master,' he thought with a small pitying groan erupting from his lips. "So can you stop slapping me?!" he asked in a slightly higher octave than a young female girl.

This only got him yet another small slap, "Fine…Now can chu get out of my house?" she asked, as she grabbed the oddly dressed boy by the arm and forced him to his feet. Which ended promptly as he only fell onto her, "Okay…This is a bit embarrassing…" he said with a small chuckle as he held onto her steadier form.

The raven haired girl only rolled her eyes, the faintest of blushes barely visible on her pale face. "If chu want a punch, chu should get off me," she threatened softly. It was rather miraculous how those words can cause wobbly feet to suddenly be controllable.

"You must make a lot of friends…?" He said, before remembering that he had never gotten her name, but he had gotten a sustained red print on his face because of her.

"It's Zoe…Zoe Avez," She said as she folded her arms in a way as to make her name look like it was the most important information the other would ever hear. Then again if she continued to slap him to point of regeneration it just might.

"Okay then, Zoe," He said with a grin as he surreptitiously moved out of arm's length of her. "I'd better go then…Bird-girl," he said, in reference to her last name as he quickly ran out of room.

This left a shocked look on Zoe's face. He knew…How could he know that she was Black Cuervo…She had to watch him…who knows what he could do with that information. "Chu will not evade the Black Cuervo médico!" she yelled loudly, thankful that all the rooms were sound-proofed.

'Where was John?' was the only thought running through the young villainess's head as she flew through the sky, looking for that bizarrely dressed teen. How could she not find him? He had only left a few hours ago, so were could he have gotten to?

It was then that a rather rare occurrence happened (surprisingly): A flier flew into her face. Luckily though she didn't crash into any of the buildings she was flying close to, so she had time to take it off of her face and scan it. She was about to throw it away (littering: Pure EVIL!), but the tagline caught her eye. "The Doctor vs Sartana of the Dead: a rock-off for Tigre's belt," it had in big flaming letters and had a picture of the two combatants, Sartana holding her magical guitar and John merely waving with a cheery smile.

"What deh..?!"

 **A/N Yes, there is another one down here! Can you believe that? The Doctor's going to have a Rock off with Satarna! This will be explained next chapter! Please Rate & Review so I can see that my adoring fans like this story so! *Looks around at the two, three fans who are there* So yeah…Thanks!**


End file.
